


A Missed Message

by CrystallineLine



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineLine/pseuds/CrystallineLine
Summary: Elsword didn't answer his phone.





	

 

  
Ain stands by his car, fanning himself lightly. It's hot, and it was no better at work where the AC is broken. He's honestly not in a great mood and he just wants to see his boyfriend. Elsword always makes him feel better.

Pulling out his phone he dials the long memorized number.

“ _Yo! You have reached the awesome voice mail of Elsword! I can't answer right now, but! Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you!_ ”

Ain frowns at the phone as it beeps. There isn't really a reason to leave a message because Elsword usually answers when he calls. This is highly unusual and it has Ain worried. He bites his lip and his finger hovers over the call button.

Did Elsword make it home okay? Is he hurt?

What if was just sleeping though? Or maybe he just didn't hear his phone ring?

Ain moves his finger off the call button and moves it to open a new text.

“ _I'm coming over._ ” Is all it says.

He watches the screen to see that it sends. Frowning at the screen again, worry settling in his stomach, he puts it in his pocket and climbs into his car.

\----- ----- -----

Elsword's apartment complex is located at an edge of a neighborhood whose notable feature is the foliage. The complex is covered in green, trees and flowered bushes all over the place. It's actually not a bad looking place for the price people pay to rent here.

Ain spots Elsword's motorcycle parked out front and takes in a breath of small relief. It means that he did make it home at least.

Ain gets out of the car and immediately heads up the stairs to the second story. He doesn't bother knocking on the door. Elsword has said explicitly that he didn't have to and that he is always welcome. The door isn't locked, so Ain steps right into the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Elsword isn't on the couch, but he had been there as the TV is still on. Ain spots Elswords phone on the coffee table. The blue notification light blinks steadily, meaning that he has new messages. Ain moves his gaze to the hallway and onto the door that leads to Elswords' bedroom.

He walks over to it and raises his knuckles to knock.

“Elsword?”

Ain waits, but there isn't an answer. He frowns and hesitates only a second before grabbing the doorknob and turning.

He pokes his head in, gaze roaming over the room. Elsword isn't asleep on the bed. Actually, he isn't anywhere in the room. It's also a bit of a mess as Ain eyes the clothes that lie by the hamper and not in it; but that doesn't matter as much. Ain's eyebrows furrow in confusion, only for a second, as he looks at the other door in the room.

The one that leads into the bathroom.

The one that is currently opening.

Ain stares at his place from the doorway.

Elsword is dripping water all over the place. A towel wrapped around his waist and currently rubbing another one through his hair. This explains why Elsword didn't answer his phone, and Ain should leave before Elsword notices, but...

A water drop slides across one of Elswords pecs and Ain feels his cheeks flush watching it.

“You're staring.”

Ain is shaken out of his trance so fast, eyes locking with Elsword's. Who is partially bent over, with his hands in the towel on his hair, still dripping water. His expression delighted.

Ain feels a lump form in his throat; coughs to try to clear it away. He is so flustered. “You didn't answer your phone.” He says, deflecting the staring comment. “I was worried”

“Hmm.” Elsword hums, a smile stretching across his lips. “I see.” He says.

Ain watches as Elsword runs the towel through his hair again, before dropping it next to the hamper. That has Ain huff. Elsword just lets out a little laugh before placing it in it's proper place.

“I'll wait in the living room” Ain says.

“Nah.”

Ain blinks. Watches as Elsword lays himself over his bed, propped up on on elbow, head resting in his hand.

The room heats up as Elsword looks at him; eyes hooded and dark.

“Close the door and come here, Ain.”

Ain feels his whole body heat. Hopes he's not reading the atmosphere wrong. He swallows. “I haven't showered yet.”

Elsword snorts.

Ain takes a deep breath to steady himself. It doesn't matter how many times this had happened already. It always has him a little off kilter. He'd never though he'd feel this away about anyone, and Elsword has so much _affection, desire, for him_... Ain doesn't know what to do with it all.  
  
He does what Elsword asks then. Shuts the door behind him, no need to lock it when it's just Elsword that lives here, and makes his way to the bed and sits on it. He never takes his eyes off Elsword's face. He can see where Elsword's expression changes into something soft, warm eyes, and full.

Elsword leans up to kiss his cheek. “You know-”

“I know-” Ain interrupts. Knowing what Elsword was going to say. _We don't have to do anything._

Ain just places a hand on Elsword's cheek, smiling softly, before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend proper.

When they part, Elsword pants out, “Stay the night.”

“Of course” Ain replies, murmured against Elsword's lips.

\----- ----- -----

Out in the living room, Elsword's phone alerts him of a new message.

He doesn't check it until the next morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I haven't written fan-anything in years. The world is ending ya'll. Hope you at least enjoyed.


End file.
